Events of Eiji Kikumaru's life
by Kiinari
Summary: Eiji is not stupid, but he is not that smart either.
1. Washing Machine

Washing machine

Eiji Kikumaru might not be stupid. But he isn't that smart either. Especially when it is concerns a washing machine.

It all started when the washing machine broke down. His father had decided to buy a new one. An expensive one. So that hopefully it will last longer.

On Tuesday, the washing machine arrived from a delivery truck.

Eiji was curious and he needed to wash his clothes anyway, so he decided to use the washing machine. First, he put in the clothes, shut the washing machine door and started it. However, he accidentally pressed a button which caused all the detergent in the dispenser flow into the washing machine.

When he took out the clothes, only foam could be seen. He had to rinse the clothes a few times before it was totally clean without any foam but it was very wet. So what did he do? He dry-cleaned it.

The clothes turned fluffy and dry. Yet it had shrunk from the intense washing. So he decided to throw it away.

Although he had to throw the clothes, he found out something good about the washing machine. It can turn things fluffy!

He decided to make his bear fluffy again since it was worn out from hugging. He put his teddy bear into the washing machine and took it out. It was soft and fluffy again! Thinking that if he put the controls to maximum speed, it will be fluffier.

He found his teddy bear was ripped into pieces. A tag floated down to the floor. _Do not attempt to dry-clean this as the material is too delicate to withstand the roughness of dry-cleaning._

Eiji decided to affectionately dub the washing machine 'teddy bear killer'.

* * *

_This idea came when my washing machine needs to be changed. I would like to dedicate this to all my reviewers who had reviewed for my past drabbles. Ah, and don't forget to review this too! Thanks a lot guys!_


	2. Lift

Lift

"Ne, Oishi, Momo, hurry up! We are late for the wedding nya!"

"Eiji, slow down, you don't need to run so fast."

"But we will miss the food."

"Food?! Let's hurry sempai" Momo shouted.

They rushed into the building and went into the lift.

"Hurry lift, hurry!" Eiji moaned.

"The lift isn't alive you know Eiji."

The lift went up to the 49th storey.

"Eh? Why did the lift went up to 49th storey? Shouldn't it be the 37th storey? Oh, we forgot to press the lift button." said Eiji sheepishly.

Eiji pressed the lift button. However, when he pressed the button, the light which indicates that the button is being pressed flickered for a moment but it did not light up.

"What's with the lift?! Argh!" Momo slammed his hands on the lift wall.

"Oh well, let's try to press it again." Eiji said cheerfully.

He pressed the button and suddenly all the lights went off. The lift was in total darkness.

"Eiji! What did you press?"

"That one."

Oishi used his phone light to shine to where Eiji was pointing.

"Why did you press that one?!"

"I didn't know nya!"

"We are doomed! Why did you have to press the button that says **'Do not press this'. Why?!**" Momoshiro moaned.

* * *

_This actually happened to me but I did not get trapped in the lift though. Eiji is cute ne? Reviews please._


	3. Paper Cranes

Paper Cranes

It is difficult to make and thread paper cranes.

And Eiji learned it the hard way.

Firstly, he tried folding the crane using a piece a rectangular paper.

"Eh? Why my cranes look so…odd nya?"

He read the instructions that was written on the piece of paper and realized he had to use a square piece of paper. He tried folding again but this time, the wings were at an awkward part of the body. Which is at the legs. He re-read the instructions again and finally managed to make a crane.

Then, he tried poking the string into the crane. After 30mins, he still could not poke the string into the crane. Then he realized he had forgotten to poke a hole. He tried to string again but no matter how he tried, the string seems to defy him and he was still stuck. He decided to ask Fuji for help.

"Ne Fujiko-chan, how to thread this thing nya?"

Fuji suggested to using a needle, which proved successful but resulting in Eiji having to keep on pricking his finger. Finally, came the last part. Tying the knot. He tried tying the knot however ended up messing the strings making it all knotted up together in a bunch, causing him to repeat the earlier process.

Eiji never wanted to make paper cranes again, he did rather run a 100 laps intead.

* * *

_Ha ha. It is actually very easy threading cranes. Just poke the hole a little bigger. Leave a review ne? _


	4. Punishment

Punishment

Eiji was playful. And it often landed him into some kind of punishment. But the teacher also ran out of ideas of how to punish him. The teacher had asked him to write lines at first. So he **drew** lines. Then teacher told him to write 'I will not play in class.' two hundred times. This is what he wrote.

_I will not play in class two hundred times._

It made the teacher annoyed. So she asked him to help her pack papers. So Eiji started flinging papers everywhere for he did not know how to pack. Well, the teacher had never state how to pack anyway. Now, she was frustrated. She told him to stay back after school for detention. He came, with books and teddy bears to keep him company. By that time, she was approaching her boiling point. She decided that making him stand on the table was the best idea as if he were to trying doing acrobatics, he would fall off. Besides he would be only embarrassing himself.

He started acting like statues from different countries starting from the Statue of Liberty. The teacher exploded. "EIJI I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" And Eiji still did not know what made the teacher burst out screaming till this day.

* * *

_A plain drabble. But just please review...if you can, review my other fics too ne?_


	5. Magic

Magic

"Ne Eiji, do you want me to show you some magic?"

"Hoi hoi! You know magic Fujiko-chan?!"

Fuji opened his eyes and shouted "itchy!" Immediately Eiji felt that he was very itchy and started scratching himself.

"What spell did you cast on me nya! Remove it!"

"Saa…I didn't think it would actually work."

"Eh?"

"Ja Ne, Eiji." Fuji smiled and went off hurriedly.

After a while, the itchiness did stop but Eiji became wary of Fuji, thinking that he knows how to cast spells. But he forgot about it soon after as everyone was busy chatting about the latest movie they watched, 'The Fantastic Four'.

"I like Johnny Storm the best! He is cool. Especially when he said flame on!"

"Ha ha. Sounds like lame-o."

After when the student said lame-o, the classroom door flung opened by itself without anyone pushing it.

Eiji remembered the magic trick that Fuji pulled on him just now and started to get paranoid.

"It seems like everyone here knows magic nya."Eiji muttered to himself. "Kowai…" (It means scary)

A black long stick caught him attention. "They even got magic wands!"

He avoided everyone like plague for the rest of the day. Everybody was staring at him weirdly.

"Now they are trying to put a spell on me with all their staring nya! Better get home fast."

What he didn't know was that Fuji poured some itching powder on him quickly when he said itchy and the wind pushed the door ajar when one of his classmates said lame-o. The black long stick was just a black colour pencil.

"Maa…Eiji's eyesight isn't as good as I thought."

* * *

_I was smiling when I wrote this. Got this idea when me and my sister was laughing away. Do you know that if you say itchy to a person when he is not itchy, he would feel itchy? I tested it a few times. It works! But you must well sort of catch the person unaware. If it works, review. If it doesn't work also review ne?_


End file.
